nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GeneralGrievousHero4Life
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the :File:Rinne.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! K.Hayes (talk) 18:11, October 22, 2016 (UTC) New pages Hi, just wanted to let you know that many of the pages you have been creating recently do not meet the notability criteria of this wiki, specifically, the pages about unnamed characters (basically, everyone except Sara) and the page about the "victim revenge incident". Unless that term is specifically used in the original Japanese, it is not notable enough to be split off from Rinne's own biography, just like how we don't split the StrikerS' "White Devil Incident" from Teana's page. Me and the other admin are still considering what to do with your articles, but they will most likely be cut. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 07:16, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :Also, please take your time to learn the tools available at this wiki, like the semantic properties and templates. Otherwise, you risk ruining other people's contributions with your ill-advised edits. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 07:26, October 31, 2016 (UTC) ::I get how your saying but I do wiki styles differently. Rinne Berlinetta's page wasn't split and I have no idea what your talking about. Can you explain the Rinne?--Vulture Droid (talk) 12:14, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :::You may do wiki styles differently, but while on the this wiki, I request that you follow the editing guidelines established by the local community, like everyone else does. :-) About Rinne, you have created the page named "The Bullying Victim's Revenge Incident", as well as several pages for unnamed characters involved in said event, even though, by the guidelines of this wiki, this info should have been collected in a single place: Rinne's Background section. The creation five new pages with content that should have been placed in a section of an existing one was what I refer to as "splitting it off". :::Also, for the record, it's sufficient if you answer my messages here, as I have your user talk page on my watchlist. There is no need to fork the discussion off to my talk page, as well. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 15:01, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Uh, look, if you keep removing semantic tags and navbox templates from episode articles, I'm gonna have to suspend your editing privileges. I have asked you to respect this wiki's editing guidelines politely before, so this is an official sysop warning now. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 06:57, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Everytime I edit, the navabsox disappears. PLEASE HELP!--Vulture Droid (talk) 11:14, November 1, 2016 (UTC) :Are you using the standard Wikia editor with what-you-see-is-what-you-get formatting, or the classic wiki editor where you see the wiki markup, e.g. internal links like text and templates like ? Because if it's the former, I strongly recommend switching to the latter. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 17:18, November 1, 2016 (UTC) :Dude, this is it. I forbid you from editing pages with the visual editor. Either switch to the classic wiki-code editor or stop editing pages with semantic annotations altogether and post stuff you want to update on the talk page, so someone else, like Hades or me, can add it for you without breaking all semantic properties at once. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 07:59, November 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Dude, I can't use the classic editor because it change how I edit other wikis.--Vulture Droid (talk) 11:55, November 8, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah, I admit it's hassle, but can't you at least switch to it temporarily every time you're working on this wiki, at least until the visual editor stops breaking semantic annotations? --Koveras Alvane (talk) 12:42, November 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::I guess I could but I need I could use your help in the wiki's editing style. Okay?--Vulture Droid (talk) 20:30, November 8, 2016 (UTC) :::::Well, Hades and I are already fixing your formatting missteps all the time, so why not. :-) --Koveras Alvane (talk) 16:12, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Galleries Hey again. If you're wondering how works and why Hades and I keep adding links to File: pages, check out the "Usage" and "Management" sections on Project:Image and video policy. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 16:35, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Images OK, man, since you apparently cannot be bothered to read this wiki's image policy, despite me referring you to it multiple times, let me break down this point for you: * Additional images are welcome if they illustrate an aspect of the article's subject matter that the infobox image cannot. Before we get into what that means, let me point something out to you: All official visual and audio materials published within the Nanoha franchise are copyrighted by their respective creators and owners. By uploading screenshots and/or scans of copyrighted material into public access, you are violating a number of international copyright laws and make yourself liable to persecution and considerable fines. Worse, since a wiki like this is a collaborative project, you make every other editor, as well as Wikia staff, co-responsible for your violation of the law. Now, with that in mind, there is a way to avoid legal consequences for everyone: the so-called Fair Use laws. These allow websites to republish reasonable portions of copyrighted material for the purposes of critical commentary, education, and so on. While many wikis on Wikia don't give a flying fart about copyrights, we here run a tight shop regarding it. All images here are uploaded under the Fair Use laws with an implicit rationale that they illustrate very specific aspects of the Nanoha franchise. As such, they must fulfill two main criteria: * Uniqueness: They must illustrate something that is not illustrated by any other image already uploaded to this wiki. This keeps the use of copyrighted material to the minimum, conforming with the Fair Use laws. * Informativeness: They must clearly show the most notable aspect(s) of whatever they are used to illustrate. This makes the purpose of using a copyrighted image clear, again, conforming with the Fair Use laws. Almost all of your uploads that I have deleted so far have failed one or both of this criteria. Your recent episode screencaps were on edge: at least with the StrikerS episodes, the scenes you picked were neither memorable, nor particularly important to the plot of the respective episodes or the series as a whole, failing informativeness criterion big time. The only reason I let them stay was because nobody uploaded a better alternative, and the moment someone does, I will zap them without a second thought. Your recent uploads on the Gadget Drones, on the other hand, fail the uniqueness criterion. The Type III and IV pictures are essentially duplicates of the composite image already on top of the page. You asked why the other two got to stay, and that's good. Asking questions is good, because that's how you learn. However, asking questions should be done on the talk page, not in the edit comment when reverting others' edits. I'll tell you why, though: the reason the other two got to stay was because they illustrated two specific points the specific article made that were not visible from the top image: one about retrofitted Type Is, and another about Type IIs being able to be launched from the Cradle. Because they show something that is not illustrated by any other image in the article or on the entire wiki, they get to stay. The other two have to go. As for your JS Incident "illustrations", they combine the worst of your uploads' flaws: they are neither unique, nor informative. The Jail and Uno picture basically shows how the two of them look, and we already have much better pictures of them on their respective pages -- failing the uniqueness criterion. It also fails informativeness, because it shows neither a particularly notable event of their plot, nor illustrates the nature of their relationship in any meaningful way. Viewed on its own, it's literally just two characters in a darkened room. The Type IIs image fails uniqueness so hard, I won't even bother with the informativeness here: there are already two uploads showing Type IIs in flight, and for some reason, you felt the need to upload another one? Finally, the Tre and Sette image is once again "two characters just standing there". We already have much better images showing how they look -- and apart from that, that image shows nothing. Even if you caption it saying "they're upset at Fate", the image itself doesn't show Fate at all, and more importantly, on its own, its contents bear little to no importance to the JS Incident that the images in that article are supposed to illustrate. Please get this through your skull: You are not making this wiki better by sticking tangentially related images wherever you feel like. That may be how you do it on other wikis, but we have standards here, and your sense of aesthetics and reason is just not up to them. With that in mind, you can either start listening to what others are telling you and think about how you contributions fit into the bigger context OR buzz off to whatever wiki lets you get away with it and don't cause me any more unnecessary work than you already have. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 19:59, November 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you for the large conversation. I understand what you're saying about the pics but can you at least keep some of them? That's not really fair about deleting others pictures and I am very upset. I'll try, but please let me add more pictures. This wiki could use some for certain pages.--Vulture Droid (talk) 03:01, November 23, 2016 (UTC) :::"Fairness" has nothing to do with this. If you upload useful images to this wiki, I will not touch them; if you keep uploading useless ones, I will delete them. That's my function as an admin. If you want to add images to a specific page, as you say, but don't know what a useful image would be, just ask on the talk page. As I said, asking question on talk pages is always good, and that will spare you feeling upset. :::For example, your most recent attempt to illustrate the JS Incident page once again missed the point. A useful image for that page would be, for instance, a wide-range shot of the Numbers' attack on the Long Arch, because that event was the turning point of the whole story (the informativeness criterion) and we don't yet have an image showing it on this wiki (the uniqueness criterion). If you find a good image like that, upload it, and everyone will be happy. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 11:00, November 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::Alright. I'll try to make you Koveras Alvane and K. Hayes happy. :)--Vulture Droid (talk) 17:30, November 28, 2016 (UTC) :::::The best way to make us happy is to understand how to be useful to this wiki and to do so consistently. It's not about me or Hades personally, it's about the wiki. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 23:12, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Would you like to know why the newest image of Otto and Deed is not informative, before I delete it? :-) --Koveras Alvane (talk) 08:09, November 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Yes. Well one, you told me to add a picture of the Numbers attacking Long Arch, so I did. Please explain....:-)--Vulture Droid (talk) 22:03, November 29, 2016 (UTC) :::::::It's quite simple: the picture itself shows Numbers with weapons drawn. It shows neither Long Arch, nor the moment of the attack itself, therefore it is decidedly not what I "told you" to add. :-) --Koveras Alvane (talk) 22:10, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Images Tk. 2 Hi again. I saw you split up and reuploaded the pictures of Linda, Mia, and Luca and had to revert your edits. My reasoning is that because these are minor characters who mostly appear together, they don't need separate pictures like major characters do. This is the same logic why we haven't split the images of Leone Phils, Largo Kiel, and Midget Crowbel. A group image in this case has the same uniqueness and utility as split images, but makes it much easier to manage uploaded files. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 08:04, December 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Sorry about that.--Vulture Droid (talk) 13:04, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :::No problem. :-) --Koveras Alvane (talk) 16:03, December 23, 2016 (UTC)